BUSHI
|birth_place = Tokyo, Japan |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = AJPW Dojo Animal Hamaguchi Kaz Hayashi Keiji Muto Skayde |debut = |retired = }} Tetsuya Shimizu (April 5, 1983) is a Japanese professional wrestler who has worked under the ring names T28, TETSUYA, Tetsuya Bushi and currently works as the masked BUSHI for New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Together with Super Crazy Bushi won AJPW's 2010 Junior Tag League and has previously won AJPW's U-30 Tag Team Tournament in 2008 with KUSHIDA. Bushi spent 2009 working in Mexico for International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), gaining international experience before returning to AJPW in February, 2010. He is a member of Los Ingobernables de Japón. Professional wrestling career Tetsuya Shimizu trained in the AJPW Dojo under Animal Hamaguchi as well as receiving extra training by Kaz Hayashi and Keiji Muto for his professional wrestling debut. Upon his debut he adopted the ring name T28, inspired by the Japanese Manga Tetsujin 28-go. Shimizu, as T28 wrestled his first match on on March 12, 2007, losing to Nobukazu Hirai in the opening match of an All Japan Pro Wrestling (AJPW) show in Gunma, Japan. Only two months after making his debut T28 participated in the "Tag Team Samurai! TV Cup Triple Arrow Tournament", teaming up with veterans Satoshi Kojima and Taiyo Kea. In the first round they defeated a team known as Grappler, Susumu and Hanzo, before losing to Katsuhiko Nakajima, Kensuke Sasaki and Seiya Sanada in the second round. In February, 2008 T28 teamed up with KUSHIDA to participate in the U-30 Tag Team Tournament, a one night tournament that featured AJPW's top young wrestlers. The team defeated CJ Otis and Mototsugu Shimizu in the first round, Kaji Yamato and Taishi Takizawa in the second round and the team of Daichi Kakimoto and Manabu Soya in the finals to win the U30 Tag Team tournament. The team would go on to compete in AJPW's 2008 Junior Tag League, the team ended up tied for last place with only four points for two victories and three losses. He also competed in the 2008 AJPW Junior League, earning three points for one win and one time limit draw. In late 2008 it was announced that T29 would undertake a "learning excursion" to Mexico to help him gain international experience, a tradition for many young Japanese wrestlers. He wrestled his last match for AJPW on September 19, 2008 before travelling to Mexico. Learning excursion to Mexico In Mexico Tetsuya Shimizu began learning the Lucha libre style under Skayde. On January 29, 2009 he made his debut for the Naucalpan, State of Mexico-based International Wrestling Revolution Group (IWRG), working as a masked heel (bad guy) character called TETSUYA. In only his second match in IWRG he defeated reigning IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Champion Freelance, which earned him a chance at the title only 10 days after making his IWRG debut. TETSUYA defeated Freelance to win the title, in a match that also included Dr. Cerebro. His run with the title lasted just over a month and did not feature any successful title defenses before he lost the belt to Zatura. He spent the next several months teaming with other heels for random trios matches. He participated in IWRG's 2009 Rey del Ring tournament but was eliminated as number 14 out of 30. Over the summer of 2009 he began wrestling as Tetsuya Bushi, or at times just Bushi after the Japanese term Bushido, the Samurai code. After losing a tag team match he was attacked by his partner Fantasma de la Opera and Tetsuya Bushi was turned Face (good guy). On November 11, 2009 Tetsuya Bushi became a two time IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Champion as he defeated Avisman to win the title, becoming the only wrestler to hold the title two times up to that point. After the success of the title victory Bushi tasted the sting of defeat as he was beaten by Oficial 911 in a Lucha de Apuesta, mask vs. mask match and had to unmask. Traditionally foreign wrestlers who traveled to Mexico to learn lose an Apuesta match and either unmask or have their hair shaved before their tour ends. Tetsuya Bushi's tour of Mexico ended in January 2010 when he lost the IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Championship to Dr. Cerbro. After the match Hijo del Diablo used a Tombstone piledriver on Bushi, which in storyline terms injured Bushi, explaining his absence. Return to AJPW When Shimizu he used the name BUSHI instead of T28 and resumed wearing the mask he had lost to Oficial 911, since Japan is not subject to the strict mask rules of Mexico. After returning BUSHI teamed with AJPW's top star Keiji Mutoh as well as Luchador Super Crazy. The team with Super Crazy became a semi-regular feature, at times even as a six-man team with Kiyoshi who himself had recently returned from his own "learning excursion". On April 11, 2010 BUSHI received his first shot at the AJPW World Junior Heavyweight Championship, but champion Kaz Hayashi successfully defended the title against BUSHI in a very close match, a testament to the improvements he had made in Mexico He teamed up with Super Crazy to win the 2010 AJPW Junior Tag League, defeating Hiroshi Yamato and Shuji Kondo in the finals. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''Ashiroad'' (Reverse figure-four leglock) - AJPW :*''Firebird Splash'' (450° splash) - AJPW :*''MX'' (Diving double knee facebreaker) *'Signature moves' :*Avalanche Spanish Fly :*Backstabber :*''Bushi roll'' (Backslide with bridge) :*Canadian Destroyer :*Diving splash :*Double jump diving reverse elbow drop :*Fisherman’s neckbreaker :*Green Mist :*Huracanrana :*Inverted frankensteiner :*Missile dropkick, with theatrics :*''Revolucion'' (Leg hook belly to back suplex lift dropped into a facebuster) :*''Rewind kick'' (Reverse Enzuguri) :*Running Codebreaker :*Running meteora to an opponent seated in the corner :*Spike DDT onto the apron :*STF :*Suicide Dive *'Nicknames' *:Jet Black Death Mask Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Junior Tag League: 2010 – with Super Crazy **AJPW U-30 Tag Team Tournament – with KUSHIDA *'International Wrestling Revolution Group' **IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Championship (2 times) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (4 times) with EVIL & SANADA (3) and EVIL & Shingo Takagi (1) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Shingo Takagi Lucha de Apuesta record External links * Profile * Profile Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:Masked Wrestlers Category:1975 births Category:2007 debuts Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:International Wrestling Revolution Group alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Secret Base alumni Category:Xtreme Latin American Wrestling alumni Category:Living people Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:Male wrestlers Category:NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions